Disney Wicked the musical
by make the world a better place
Summary: This is a Crossover Between Disney movies and Wicked the Musical. With Charlotte La Bouff later Lottie as Glinda, Esmeralda as Elphaba, Naveen as Fiyero, Mother gothel as Madam Moribble, Dr Facilier as Wizard of Oz, venssa as Nessarose, Jim Hawkins later B.e.n as Boq, Phill as Dr Dillamoned, Simba as Lion,
1. Chapter 1

_Ozians:_  
 **GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD !THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD! THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS, THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ, IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!**  
 _Ozian:_ Look, it's Lottie  
Lottie floats in on a giant bubble Wearing a blue sparkly Ball gown and holding a blue flower wand in the hand  
 _Lottie:_ It's good to see me, isn't it? (Ozians Agree) No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians:  
 **"LET US BE GLAD, LET US BE GRATEFUL, LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE**  
 **THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!**  
 **ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW**  
 **THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?**  
 **THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY**  
 **OUTLIVE A LIE**  
 **FOR YOU AND...**  
 **Ozian:** Lottie! Exactly how dead is she?  
 **Lottie:** Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!  
 **Ozian:**  
 **NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN! NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!**  
 **Women:**  
 **THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!**  
 **Ozians:**  
 **WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!**  
 ** _Lottie_**  
 **AND GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY**  
 **GOODNESS KNOWS** **THE WICKED DIE ALONE** **IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED**  
 **YOU'RE LEFT ONLY** **ON YOUR OWN.** Lottie sang as she floated down to the ground to greet the people down below and she torched the people's hands they bow down  
 **Ozians:**  
 **YES, GOODNESS KNOWS** **THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY** **GOODNESS KNOWS**  
 **THE WICKED CRY ALONE** **NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED**  
 **THEY REAP ONLY** **WHAT THEY'VE SEWN**

 **Snow white :** "Lottie , why does wickedness happen?"  
"That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood,; She had a father, who just happed to be the governor of munchlinkland and she had a mother like so many do" Lottie said as she and Ozians teleported back in time to when Esmeralda the Wicked which of the west was about to be born

 **Frollo:** I'm off to the assembly, dear... **HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY**  
 **Wendy : THAT'S ALRIGH IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT**  
 **Frollo: BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT**!  
Frollo Exits. A Lover Runs Into The Room.  
 **Lottie** **:** And like all families, they had their secrets.  
 **Lover:**  
 **HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY, I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,**  
 **SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXER WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER**  
 **HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY, AND FOLLOW ME DOWN**  
Lottie **:** And of course, from the moment she was born she was... well... different!

Flora: The baby's coming! Frollo **:** But how!  
Flora : I SEE A NOSE!  
Frollo I SEE A CURL!  
 **Both:** IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE...  
(They Scream)  
Wendy **:** What is it? What's wrong?  
Flora **:** HOW CAN IT BE? Frollo: WHAT DOES IT MEAN? Flora IT'S ATTROCIOUS! **Frollo:**  
IT'S OBSCENE!  
 **Both:**  
LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE,  
THE BABY IS UNATURALLY  
GREEN!  
Take it away... Take it away! Frollo said as he leave the house and Lottie and the Ozains teleport back to present time.

 **Lottie :** So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

 **Munchkins:**  
 **NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE! NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!**  
 **AND GOODNESS KNOWS WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS**  
 **GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE**

(Lottie **SHE DIED ALONE)**  
 **WOE TO THOSE**  
 **WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!**  
 **NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED**

( Lottie **GOOD NEWS)**  
 **NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED**

( Lottie **GOOD NEWS)**  
 **NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...**  
 **WICKED...**  
 **WICKED!**

Lottie **:** Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions...  
 **Ozian:** Lottie, is it true you were her friend?  
 **Lottie:** Well, I... you see... um... yes Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". She Motions Her Bubble Downward. I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wizard Dr facilier and I

Lottie use her blue flower wand to time travel back to when she was at school. As Shiz Students Appear. Esmeralda Enters into the building wearing a dark purple dress with dark blue jacket also brown glasses on her emerald green face with here long back wavy hair tied in a French plat with Vanessa wheeling here chair behind her wearing a black velvet dress with a dark blue jacket and black shoes.

 _Students:_ **O, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS**  
 **THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS.**  
 **WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,**  
 **WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED**  
 **IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ (DEAR OLD SHIZ)**  
 **OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...**

Charlotte La Bouff **:** Being Wheeled On A Big Cart Filled With Luggage

 **OOOOOLD**  
 **All:**  
 **SHIZZZZZ (DEAR OLD SHIZZZZZ** ) They all finish singing a weirdly start to stare at Esmeralda notices her green skin.

"What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child."  
 _Frollo:_ "Esmeralda !"  
 _Esmeralda_ **:** "Oh, this is my younger sister, Vanessa . As you can see, she is a perfectly normal colour."  
 _Frollo:_ "Esmeralda stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason..."  
 _Esmeralda:_ "Yes, I know, to look after Vanessa ".

Frollo Holds Out A Box _.  
Frollo:_ "My precious little girl: a parting gift."  
 _Vanessa_ : "Now, father"... He Pulls Silver Shoes From The Box. "Jewelled shoes!"  
Frollo: "As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Esmeralda , take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much!" He Kisses Vanessa on the head And Exits.  
 _Vanessa :_ "Esmeralda" ...  
 _Esmeralda :_ "Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything"

 _Mother Gothel_ : "Welcome, new students! I am Mother Gothel headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or lignification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments..." Esmeralda & Charlotte Raise Their Hands. She Notices Charlotte First. "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

Charlotte La Bouff _:_ Oh, Mrs Gothel , thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite"... Noticing Her Followers' Disappointment. "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!"

 _Mother Gothel :_ Do you have a question?  
Charlotte La Bouff _:_ Yes, you see, I am Charlotte La Bouff . I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point".  
 _Mother Gothel_ : Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along.  
Charlotte La Bouff _:_ Well, exactly!

 _Esmeralda_ _ **:**_ We have not yet received our room assignments.  
 _Mother Gothel:_ Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Vanessa , the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have! _Sees Esmeralda, snorts_...And you must be."  
 _Esmeralda_ **:** I'm the other daughter. Esmeralda. I'm beautifully tragic.  
 _Mother Gothel_ : Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright.  
Charlotte La Bouff : Bright? She's phosphorescent.  
 _Mother Gothel_ **:** I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.

Charlotte La Bouff : "You 'know, I don't even think she read my essay".  
 _Laurette:_ "That's so unfair!" "Jim: You should say something!"  
Charlotte La Bouff : Should I? Paulette: "Do it!"

 _Mother Gothel_ **:** "Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Esmeralda ?"  
Charlotte La Bouff: Mother Gothel ...  
 _Mother Gothel :_ Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!

Charlotte La Bouff _:_ What?  
 _Mother Gothel_ **:** "Miss Esmeralda , you may share with Miss Cinderella Tremaine" .  
 _Cinderella :_ Huh?  
 _Mother Gothel_ **:** "The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed..."  
 _Esmeralda : "_ But Mother Gothel , I've always looked after my sister."  
 _Mother Gothel :_ "well he never munched you now, Everyone, to your dormitories". _Esmeralda : "_ But Mrs Gothel"

 _Esmeralda_ _ **:**_ _"_ Let her go!"  
Vanessa 's wheelchair Is torn from Mother Gothel hands and begins to wheel Itself back to Esmeralda .  
 _Mother Gothel : "_ How did you do that?" Charlotte La Bouff _: "_ How did she do that?" Vanessa _"_ Esmeralda !"

 _Mother Gothel :_ "You mean this has happened before?"  
 _Esmeralda : "_ Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes... something I can't control but I will try I'm sorry, Mrs Gothel .  
 _Mother Gothel : "_ What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"  
 _Esmeralda_ **:** "Sorcery? not really"  
 _Mother Gothel :_ "I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students."  
Charlotte La Bouff _:_ "What?"  
 _All Students But Cinderella Exit._

 _Mother Gothel_ : "Oh, Miss Esmeralda" ...  
 **"MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HISM AGIC, GRAND VIZIER!**  
 **MY DEAR, MY DEAR, I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE**  
 **IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD**  
 **YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD"**

Charlotte La Bouff : **"** Mother Gothel" ...  
 _Mother Gothel_ : "No, not now dearest". She Exits and Charlotte La Bouff also leaves

 _Esmeralda :_  
 **"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD? THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE  
IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARDIF I MAKE GOOD SO I'LL MAKE GOOD.**

 **WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD, WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE SINCE BIRTH!**  
 **AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO!**  
 **HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,  
A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY**  
 **AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN**  
 **THE WIZARD Dr Facilier AND I**

 **ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD,MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE 'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE**  
 **NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED,AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOUWHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACLAIMED**  
 **AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE THAT I HAVE INSIDE**

 **MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY**  
 **WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,**  
 **THE WIZARD Dr Facilier AND I**

 **AND ONE DAY HE'LL SAY TO ME, "Esmeralda , A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR, SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE  
HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR? AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN OBSURED DEGREE SEEM FIXATED ON YOUR VERDEGRIS**  
 **WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?"AND OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME**

 **"ALRIGHT! WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE**  
 **THE WIZARD Dr Facilier AND I**  
 **YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE**  
 **THE WIZARD AND...**

 **UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECYI KNOW  
IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZYAND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZTHAT'S ALL TO DOWITH ME!**  
 **AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!**  
 **AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFEAND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE**  
 **HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!**  
 **WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM**

 **FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAVORITE TEAM**  
 **THE WIZARD Dr Facilier ...AND I!**


	3. Chapter 3 Not Friends

Charlotte LaBouff **Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle...**  
Esmeralda : **My dear father**...  
Both:  
 **THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ**  
Esmeralda :  
 **BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR VENESSA**...  
Charlotte LaBouff  
 **BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...**  
Both:  
 **FOR I** **KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND**  
 **Yes...**  
 **THERE'S** **BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...**  
Charlotte LaBouff  
 **UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE...**  
Esmeralda : Blonde.  
Charlotte LaBouff  
 **WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?**  
Esmeralda  
 **I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!**  
Charlotte LaBouff  
 **MY PULSE IS RUSHING...**  
Esmeralda  
 **MY HEAD IS REELING...**  
Charlotte LaBouff  
 **MY FACE IS FLUSHING...**  
Both:  
 **WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**  
 **FERVID AS A FLAME,**  
 **DOES IT HAVE A NAME?**  
 **YES...**  
 **LOATHING!**  
 **UNADULTERATED LOATHING!**

Charlotte LaBouff  
 **FOR YOUR FACE**  
Esmeralde  
 **YOUR VOICE**  
Charlotte LaBouff: **YOUR CLOTHING**

Both:  
 **LET'S JUST SAY...**  
 **I LOATHE IT ALL!**  
 **EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL**  
 **MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL**  
 **WITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHING**  
 **THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTION**  
 **IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION**  
 **IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!**  
 **THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,**  
 **STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!**  
 **AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU**  
 **MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!**  
 **Students:**  
 **DEAR** , **Charlotte LaBouff YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!**

 **HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!**  
 **SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!**  
 **WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,**  
 **BUT ,Charlotte LaBouff YOU'RE A MARTAR!**

Charlotte LaBouff **: Well...** **THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!**

Students:  
 **POOR FORCED TO RESIDE**  
 **WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED**  
 **WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU**  
 **WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!**  
Students: **WE SHARE YOURE LOATHING, UNALDULTERATED LOATHING...**  
Both: **WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?**  
Students **: FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING...**  
Both: **I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...**  
Students: **LET'S JUST SAY...**  
Both: **MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...**  
Students **: WE LOATHE IT ALL!**  
Both: **OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**  
Students **: EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL...**  
Both: **DOES IT HAVE A NAME?**  
Students: **MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL...**  
Both: **YES...**  
All: **AHHHH!**  
Students **: ...LOATHING!**  
Both: **LOATHING!**  
Students: . **.. LOATHING!**  
Both: **THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION**  
Students: **... LOATHING!**  
Both: **IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION**  
Students: **... SO STRONG!**  
Both: **IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!**  
Both **:**  
 **THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,**  
 **STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,**  
 **Students: ... LOATHING**  
 **Both: AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVER**  
 **Students: LOATHING... LOATHING... LOATHING YOU!**  
 **Both: LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!**  
 **Students: ... LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING!**  
 **Both: MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!**  
Esmeralda **: Boo!**  
Charlotte LaBouff **: Ahh!**  
Esmeralda : **Hahahaha!**

 **[ Dr. Phil Class]**

The Students Are In Desks As Phil Arrives.  
Phil: Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Lottie.  
Charlotte LaBouff **:** It's Charlotte not Lottie .

Phil **:** Excuse me... Lottie.  
Charlotte LaBouff: I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.

Esmeralda **:** Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Phil life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different.  
Charlotte LaBouff **:** Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed.  
Phil **:** Class, class! Miss Esmeralda a has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeest waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less...looks at Esmeralda.. colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?  
Esmeralda: Raises her hand. "From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought".  
Phil: Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"? Esmeralda Raises her Hand. Someone besides Miss Esmeralda? Ah yes, Miss Lottie...  
Charlotte LaBouff **:** It's .Charlotte I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.

Phil: Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... Walks Over To The Chalk Board And Turns It Over. On it is written: ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!  
All Students Exit Except Esmeralda & Vanessa . Phil Has His Back Turned To Her.  
" You go on ahead, Vanessa" Esmeralda said as Vanessa leaves the class

Esmeralda: Reading The Board Aloud. "Animals should be seen and not heard..."  
Phil: Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends.  
Esmeralda **:** Oh that's alright, I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch?  
Phil: Oh, thank you! How kind.  
She Pulls Out A Candy Bar And Unwraps It. He Takes The Paper and Begins To Eat It. He Sees The Board.  
Phil: I seem to have lost my appetite.  
Esmeralda: You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.  
Phil: Oh Miss Esmeralda, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Miss Esmeralda...

Phil:  
 **I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX**  
 **NO LONG PERMITTED TO TEACH,**  
 **WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH.**  
 **AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK**  
 **A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK**  
 **FORBIDDEN TO PREACH**  
 **NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH!**  
 **ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE**  
 **TO ANYONE WITH PAWS**  
 **SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ**  
Esmeralda:  
 **SOMETHING BAD?**  
 **HAPPENING IN OZ?**  
Phil:  
 **UNDER THE SURFACE**  
 **BEHIND THE SCENES**  
 **SOMETHING BAAAAAH...**  
Sorry, bad...  
Esmeralda: Dr. Phil, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?  
Phil No, I don't know what came over me.  
Esmeralda: So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?  
Phill: Well, with so much pressure not to...  
Mother Gothel Enters the class room.

Mother Gothel: I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor? Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.  
Esmeralda: Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but...  
Mother Gothel: But what? I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Phill sees my point.  
Mother Gothel Exits the class room.  
Esmeralda: I'd better go. Doctor Phill, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!  
 **SO NOTHING BAD**  
Both:  
 **NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD**  
Phil:  
 **NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH...**  
Sorry... Bad.  
Esmerla:  
 **IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,**  
 **IN OZ...** Esmerlda leave the class room and walks out of the university to the front garden where the students are studying in front of a statue.


End file.
